Broken Pieces Left Behind
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: Two years ago, Jade West disappeared, leaving a devastated Beck and distraught friends. With no sign of Jade anywhere, the police basically drop the case. What will five friends do to see their friend again? Dangers will come their way, hearts will be broken, & secrets that were supposedly buried will be revealed. Part I of III
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jade West walked down the long, winding sidewalk adjusting her black and silver scarf that her boyfriend had bought her not to long ago at Aeropostale. Her black combat boots thudded with each step she took. She sighed as a red truck, one similar to her boyfriend, Beck's, pulled up beside her.

"Beecckk!" She groaned. Her boyfriend hadn't been too fond of the idea of her walking home alone at 10:30 at night, but she was 15, after all. Jade was pretty sure she could take care of herself. I mean, what could _really_ happen?

"I told you I co- " Jade started, but stopped as soon as the person inside the vehicle rolled down the window. It wasn't Beck, no. It was an older man, who looked about in his mid-forties. He wore a blue, faded t-shirt with the Nike logo on it. His eyes were locked on Jade, as if he was staring into her soul, open to all of her secrets and fears. His bald head shone. He smiled a wide, creepy smile revealing his one missing tooth.

"S-sorry," Jade stammered. "I- I thought you were my boyfriend."

"That's O.K., dear." Jade coughed as she smelt his breath. It was obvious the man had been smoking.

"Well… bye." Jade stated, re-adjusting her scarf as she turned around.

Just a few short seconds later, she heard a car door slam. Jade froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hot breath tickled her ear. After a few seconds, Jade spun around, only to come face-to-face with the man from the red truck.

Her eyes widened as he grinned and pulled out a crowbar.

Jade didn't remember much after that, only that it was the last time she had real freedom.

Yes, this was the day Jade West's life was stolen.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, 'ANOTHER new story?!' Yep. ANOTHER one. But this one is different. It is not a story centering on Jade and where she is and why. Nope. This story is the first of maybe four or five, and is a mystery. It'll be very sad, scary, dramatic, like that. So, to see what the story is really about, you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll be updating 'Dear Jade' most, 'Our Fractured Fairytale', 'Displaced', and then this story. But, it kind of all depends on how many people like this story. If it gets popular, I'll update this one more frequently. I will put A LOT of effort and thinking into this story, so we're looking at maybe... once a month updates? We'll see. **

'**Till next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan =] **


	2. Chapter One

Broken Pieces Left Behind, a Victorious FanFic

Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Don't expect updates this early, I just already had this chapter typed up. Flashbacks are in italics. This is more of a filler.**

"Pizza's here!" Tori Vega called as her friend Andre Harris plopped onto her couch and placed the piping hot pizza onto the little coffee table.

"It's about time, I'm starving!" Rex, Robbie Shapiro's puppet, exclaimed as Robbie reached into the box and picked out the biggest slice there was.

Tori rummaged around the box until she found the piece with the least amount of pepperoni on it, as she wasn't the biggest pepperoni fan on the planet. Andre looked around the large box and finally pulled out a piece with extra pepperoni, as they were his favorite topping.

Tori sighed as she noticed Beck and Cat hadn't touched the pizza. In fact, Beck and Cat hardly ate anymore at all.

"Catttt," Tori whined as she made her way over to the black leather chair Cat was seated in, "Why won't you eat anything? You haven't eaten since yesterday!"

Cat only looked up at Tori with sad eyes. She finally muttered, "I don't like pizza," as she put her head back down.

"But, Cat," Tori exclaimed, "Pizza is your second favorite food! You used to eat it all the time!"

"No I didn't."

"Cat!" Tori sighed, running her hands through her long brown hair.

"Come on 'Lil Red. Just once slice." Andre held a slice of pizza to Cat, waiting for her to grab it.

"Just leave her alone." Tori and Andre turned around.

"Come on Beck, she hasn't eaten since-"

"Just. Leave. Her. Alone." Came Beck's voice again, only stronger this time.

Tori and Andre backed away from Cat slowly; they've only heard Beck speak like that once.

_As soon as Mr. Vega entered the living room, the gang jumped up from their seats. Jade had been missing for 48 hours and they were all worried sick, especially Beck. After he found out Jade never came home, he called Tori right away, and Tori had told her father._

"_Any news on where Jade might be?" Andre asked as calmly as he could._

"_I want Jadey!" Cat exclaimed, and then started wailing into Robbie's shoulder._

"_Well," Mr. Vega started, "We found no trace of her what-so-ever. We re-traced the path she took home, and there was nothing left behind, any sign of a struggle or anything."_

_Beck got up and walked up to Tori's father. "What are you implying?" He asked, rather coldly._

"_Well… It is possible she ran away."_

"_B-but, why would Jade leave?" Cat lifted her head from Robbie's shoulder, some tears still running down her face._

"_Well," Mr. Vega explained, "There are a lot of reasons why a girl your age might run away. It could be some home problems, bullying, maybe depression? The list goes on."_

"_Are you saying she ran away?" Beck asked, glaring at Mr. Vega._

"_I'm saying it's a possibility."_

"_Why? Why would she do that?" Beck was starting to get angry now._

"_Well, as I said before, it may have been depression, or-"_

"_Or nothing," Beck cut him off, "Do you know how many people care about her? Yes, her parents really pay no attention to her, and yes she has her enemies, but she also has us. If something was bothering her, don't you think she'd tell me about it instead of just running off into the night?! She'd say something, even if it wasn't to me, to Cat, Andre or even _Tori_. But she wouldn't just run away! She has so many people who love her, she wouldn't just leave. Jade West is not just some runaway."_

As Tori and Andre took their seats on Tori couch, Cat turned to face Beck. 'Thank you', she mouthed. Beck could only give her a forced smile.

"So," Tori began, breaking the awkward silence, "I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie. Sound good?"

A chorus of 'yeas' and 'sures' filled the room.

"Cool," Tori smiled, although to Beck and Andre it looked kind of forced, "So which movie do you guys want to watch?"

After no one answered, Tori sighed. "Andre?"

Andre got up, pulled out a random movie from the shelf and gave it to Tori.

"Thanks, Andre." Tori smiled at him as she looked at the cover to see what movie Andre had chosen. As soon as she saw the title, Tori frowned. "Uhh, let's pick a different one." Tori told her friends as she put the movie back into its place on the shelf.

"What's wrong with that one?" Robbie questioned as Tori looked at each movie, taking them out only to put them back after a few seconds.

"N-nothing, I just… don't feel like watching that one."

"Well why not?" Robbie questioned further.

Tori turned to face Robbie. "I just don't, O.K.!"

After seeing the look on Robbie's face, Tori felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's alright."

Plastering a smile back on her face, Tori turned back to the shelf. "Ooo! How about 'Detective Blowhole'?" Tori asked, holding up the movie for everyone to see.

"Sure." Andre smiled as she took the movie from Tori's hands and opened the case. "You guys in?"

After getting no answer from any of his friends, Andre sighed and put the disk into the DVD player, then pressed 'play'.

**A/N: That was more of a filler, beginner-rish chapter, if you know what I mean. I made Tori that way for a reason, by the way. You'll see in a little bit. I want to know your ideas on why Tori was acting that way about the movie Andre selected. Any thoughts? Put them in your review! The good stuff is coming soon. And one of the secrets is something you'd never guess. :} Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter alright! Please review!**

**Oh, to redvelvetjade, Cat, Beck and Tori are in this story A LOT, so don't worry. :] **

**So anyway, review, and tell me your thoughts on Tori.**

**Until the next chapter of whatever story I update,**

**-Victoriousjadefan ;)**


	3. Chapter Two

Broken Pieces Left Behind, A Victorious FanFic

Chapter Two

"They can't just do that!" Cat's cries filled the room as she paced back and forth. "It's not fair!"

Andre sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Lil' Red, they can."

Being her over-dramatic self, Cat pushed Andre's hand off and continued pacing.

"Cat," Tori reasoned, "The police did everything they could. My dad did everything he could. If they believe that Jade is a runaway and have no proof of a struggle or anything, well, then, they have every right to close the case."

Cat sat down and placed her face in her hands. Her fragile structure shook with sobs.

"Cat," Robbie got up from his spot on the rug, placing Rex down before going to sit beside her, "It's O.K. Please, don't cry."

"Bu-but, now we'll never see Jadey again!" Cat shrieked, and started to bawl some more.

As Robbie and Andre soothed Cat, Tori could only thank the Lord that Beck wasn't with them, also.

It seemed as if Cat had read her mind. "Wh-what will happen to Beck?" She inquired, lifting her head out of her hands as Robbie patted her back.

Andre walked over to stand beside Tori. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when Beck finds out that they're, they're closing the case. How will he react?" Cat asked, a hint of fear in her tiny voice as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't know, Cat." Tori answered. "All I know is I don't want to be there when he finds out. I hate seeing Beck angry."

"Me too." Robbie agreed. "He's quite scary."

"But don't you think we should all be there for him when he does find out?" Andre asked, looking at Tori.

"Yeah!" Cat piped in. "Beck needs us, Tori. Please, could we just all tell him together?"

Tori thought about it. "Alright." She finally caved in. "Let's invite him over."

"N-now?" Robbie asked, obviously quite scared.

"Yes, now. Here Andre, call him."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"WHAT?!" Beck yelled, so loud that Cat and Robbie both jumped and covered their ears. "THEY CAN'T! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Uh, I'm afraid they can, Beck." Tori took a few steps towards him.

"SHE DIDN'T RUN AWAY!"

This time it was Andre's turn to try and cool him down. "You don't know that, man."

The look Beck gave Andre was so terrifying, that Cat took her hands away from her ears so she could cover up her eyes, while Robbie curled up into a ball in the corner of Tori's Living Room.

"Whoa, man." Andre took a few steps back.

"I _know _Andre." Beck said through gritted teeth.

Even though Andre was scared, he stood his ground. "No, you don't. I mean, let's be honest, sure, you said you loved her, but… you weren't really the best boyfriend. You never asked if she was O.K., never stopped other girls when they flirted with you, and, well, you say you love her, but you never really acted like it."

"Ohhh! So you think Jade was too good for me? Is that what you're trying to say?" Beck yelled.

Taking a deep breath, Andre pushed all of his fear away and replaced it with anger towards his best friend. "Yea, I guess I am!"

"And you think she'd be better off with someone else, someone like you?"

"You know what," Andre yelled "Yes! Yes, she would be better off with someone else. Someone who would be there for her when she needed it, someone who would remind other girls that they were taken, someone who would always remind her how beautiful she is, someone like _me._"

After those words were said, Beck got up and punched Andre square in the jaw. Soon enough, they were full on fighting, kicks, hits, punches and all.

"ENOUGH!" Tori cried, making Beck and Andre freeze. " You're being ridiculous! This is hard on all of us, but you don't see me going around yelling at everyone and punching my best friend."

Beck let go of Andre and walked over to Tori. "Yes, because this is sooo hard on you, Tori."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you and Jade were the _best_ of friends, right?"

Tori's eyes hardened a bit.

"Obviously, you're struggling with this, aren't you?" Beck remarked sarcastically.

"Shut. Up."

"I mean, obviously you're taking this the hardest. Considering you've done nothing but smile ever since Jade disappeared."

"Stop." Tori was on the verge of tears now.

"I'M SICK OF IT!" Beck yelled. "SICK OF SEEING YOUR PERKY LITTLE FACE EVERYDAY, TELLING US THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE O.K.! SICK OF YOU WATCHING US ALL STRUGGLE BY OURSELEVES! I MEAN, OVBIOUSLY YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T FREAKING CARE! I'LL BET YOU'RE FINE WITH JADE BEING GONE, _HAPPY _EVEN! GOD KNOWS YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT EVER SINCE YOU MET JADE, HAVEN'T YOU?!"

Some tears were coming out of Tori's eyes. Turning around, she ran out of the door, slamming it behind her.

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review! Next chapter will be about how Tori is coping with this whole thing. Oh! Make sure to read my new Jori (non-romantic) one-shot! It's called 'Maybe, Just Maybe'. It'd mean the WORLD to me if you read it and reviewed. I only have 4 reviews. :( **

**Also, I made a Twitter just for my FanFiction account! There I will be posting updates, spoilers, contests, Q&As and more! Please follow me at Victoriojadefan (No 'us', 'cause then the name would be too long). You can also follow my regular Twitter, LizsChocolate.**

**Until next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan :D **


	4. Chapter Three

Broken Pieces Left Behind, A Victorious FanFic.

Chapter Three

She ran. She didn't know where she was running; all she knew was that she wanted out. Out of her house, out of this situation, out of this stupid act.

Tori came to a halt when she saw a while fence. Taking a deep breath, the fair-haired brunette lifted herself onto the top, swinging her petite legs over each side.

The tears came out relatively fast. At first they were small, barely noticeable ones; but soon enough they were big and running all down her face. How could Beck possibly think she didn't care about Jade's disappearance? That she had always wanted this to happen? That wasn't the case, not even close.

It was painful when Tori had first learned that Jade was missing. She didn't know what to say when her father had first told her, she was shocked. The night after was when it finally hit her; Jade may never be coming back.

She wanted to sob until there were no tears left in her. Throw things, scream. But, she realized, doing any of those things wouldn't help the situation. She had to stay strong, she concluded, for her friends.

It was so hard for her. To pretend Jade's disappearance wasn't that big of an issue, to pretend that Jade would certainly come back to them. Beck was wrong when he had said Jade's disappearance made her happy. Way, way wrong.

Yes, Tori and Jade had their fights, but all friends fought. They weren't enemies, as you might think. Jade and Tori were actually pretty close. If Jade had a problem, she would talk to Tori about it. Tori did give great advice, after all. The girls would often hang out on Saturdays. Although they stayed inside Tori's fairly large house, they still had a lot of fun together. Just being in the other's presence made them smile.

Tori sniffed, remembering each time she had almost cracked, almost blown her top. Like when Andre had selected a movie for them to watch. What other movie would it be than 'The Scissoring'? Tori didn't own it of course; Jade had left it there from the last time they had hung out, and Tori didn't have the heart to return it to Jade's parents.

Coming to the realization that she couldn't sit atop the white fence forever, Tori swung both her legs on one side and then jumped, hitting the ground relatively hard. The pain didn't bother her though. She was already experiencing something horrible.

Tori decided she couldn't just simply leave her friends at her own house, so she started heading back. As she passed a small cemetery, however, she spotted a well.

Digging around in her pockets, she found a few cents. After tossing the coins into the well, she closed her eyes. Tori didn't have to think about what she wanted to wish for. She already knew.

"Please, please let Jade come back to us. That is all I wish for."

The only thing she wanted was Jade. To see her, hug her, and tell her how much their friendship meant to her. But she may never to be able to do that again.

**A/N: Hi! It's been… a month and three days! Or four days. Idk. Anyway, this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Soo, PLEASE review and maybe I'll update sooner. ;)**

'**Till whenever,**

**-Victoriousjadefan X **


	5. Chapter Four

Broken Pieces Left Behind, A Victorious FanFic

Chapter Three

Upon entering, Tori spotted Robbie, Andre and Cat sitting on her couch, their eyes fixated on the television. Although, the television was not in fact turned on.

"Guys?" Tori inquired, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "what are you doing?" No reply. Sighing, she snapped her fingers in front of their face's. "Hello? Snap out of it!" She yelled, but not in an angry manner. Her friends jerked up.

"Oh," Andre sighed a heavy sigh of relief as she saw Tori standing in front of him, "it's only you."

"Yeah, it's me. What were you guys doing, and where's Beck?"

"We were thinking." Cat explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"About?" Tori gestured for the petite red head to continue.

"I don't know..." Cat trailed off. "Stuff."

"Jade," Robbie cut in. "We were all thinking about her, where she could be, what she could be doing."

"Oh," Tori hung her head down. "Alright..."

"Beck left, shortly after you did." Andre told the brunette. "I think he felt bad."

"I doubt it." Tori scoffed. "He's not sorry."

"I think he is, Tori." Cat chimed in. "Before..before he left, Beck stopped yelling and sat down on that chair over there," Cat pointed to an old chair in the far corner of the room, "he looked like he was thinking about something. And just by looking at him, I truly think he was sorry."

"Please." Tori shook her head, "if he was truly sorry, he wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I'm sure he regrets yelling at you Tori, and hurting you, Andre." Robbie got up from his spot. "He can't take back what he did, but he can apologize."

"Like I said before," Tori rubbed her arms, as she was quite cold, "if he was really sorry, he wouldn't have done it."

"Sometimes people don't think before they act," Andre placed a hand on her shoulder, "they think some things are right at the time. I'm sure you've done a few thing you regret now." Tori hesitated, but then nodded. "And I'm guessing you were sorry after you did whatever you had done, am I right?"

Tori sighed. "I guess.. yeah."

"Then what makes Beck any different? We're all human, Tori. We all make mistakes. Whether they're large mistakes or small ones. Other people may not be happy with the mistake made. But in the end," Andre paused, "the only thing left to do is forgive. What else would there be to do?"

Tori put her hands into her jean pockets. "You're right, Andre. I should forgive him. He probably is sorry."

Andre smiled. "When am I ever wrong?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cat blew on her newly painted nails as she attempted to put her shoes on. It was quite tough, considering she did not want her nail polish to smudge. That was the worst. After succeeding in putting her dark purple ballet flats on her feet, the red-headed girl made a grab for her purse. Although Cat was hungry, she could not eat. Not at the moment. She had told Andre, Robbie, Tori and Beck she would meet them at the mall, and Cat did not want to be late.

Shutting the door behind her, she made her way down the sidewalk, all the way to the bus stop 'round the corner. Since her parents did not trust her to drive just yet,she had to take the bus everywhere, except when her brother came home on those rare occasions.

Still blowing on her nails, Cat tapped her foot impatiently. It was a rather chilly afternoon, and she just wanted the bus to hurry up and arrive already. At last, after waiting for a good five minutes, the bus pulled up in front of her.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, rushing up the tiny stairs leading to where the bus driver was sitting. Cat rushed into an empty seat, slumping down beside a girl who looked around her age. The girl was wearing a thick coat, which covered up half of her face. She also wore a black hat, which Cat assumed, had her hair tucked into it. Unless the girl was bald. The black-hatted girl also had long black leggings, and black combat boots to match.

"Hello!" Cat greeted warmly. She stuck out her hand. The girl didn't even look her way. Cat tried again. "My name's Cat! What's yours?" Again, no response. "Umm..." Cat looked for something to say. Examining the girl some more, Cat noticed a scar right above her eyebrow, right where Jade's piercing used to be.

"Why is there a scar on your eyebrow?" Cat asked, hoping the girl would respond this time. The girl said nothing, although she covered her eyebrow hurriedly and turned so Cat could not see her face. "I'm sorry, did you not want me to mention it?" Cat inquired sympathetically. After the girl (once more) did not answer, the red-headed girl simply gave up.

After a good ten minutes, the bus finally stopped in front of the Northridge Mall. Cat scrambled out quickly, the girl on her tail. 'I'll try to make friends with this girl one more time.' Cat decided, turning around. "Do you want to go shopping with my friends and me?" She asked politely. Before the girl could answer (if she wanted to), a man waved her over.

"Girl! Now!" The man, who looked about in his mid-forties, gestured for the black-hatted girl to come to him. She obliged, although she did not look happy.

"Um, okay. Maybe next time!" Cat called out, waving. The girl, of course did not wave back. Cat sighed. Did she really expect any less?

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! BUT IT WAS JUST A FILLER DON'T KILL ME! **

**For people who read Dear Jade: The next few chapters are on my laptop, and my laptop won't charge so I have to get it fixed. As SOON as I get it fixed I promise I will update. Sorry, guys!**

**For people who read Our Fractured Fairytale: Esme won't talk to me for whatever reason, I don't know if she just doesn't see my tweets or what. BUT as soon as she talks to me and we figure out some details for the next chapter, we'll write it &* update! (It'll be a bade one xD)**

**Okay before I go I want to address a review I got on this story (If you read Dear Jade you already saw this rant so you can skip it)**

**The review went like this:**

**"jade and tori are not that close and why would she leave her favourite movie of all time in toris house and tori is not that good of a friend to jade e.g that time she said beck suffers enough dating her kissing beck making a big baby carry her away he couldve been a rapist giving her a muffin that fell on the should of done cade friendship instead and why would jade smile in toris presence she scowls when tori is near her your user name is victoriousjadefan you are clearly not a jadefan if you didnt take all this into account"**

**Okay, 'Guest' if you're reading this:**

**One. Jade is my CHILD so I do NOT appreciate you telling me I am not a Jade fan. SO MANY people have told me I am the biggest Jade fan they've ever met, which I actually agree with. I love her so much. I know everything about her. I pay so much attention to her it's unbelieveable. I just.. ugh I love her.**

**Two. Um, last time I checked this is called FanFICTION. FICTION. I could make Jade a magic fairy and Tori a freakin' walking orange if I wanted to. It's MY story I can do what I want.**

**Three. Obviously, you're not much of a Victorious fan. Jade and Tori are friends now, Jade just won't openly admit it. (Which I'd known since I pay so much attention to Jade's actions/emotions)**

**Four. If you want to insult someone, at the very LEAST use proper grammar. *cough* run on sentence *cough*. **

**Five. I like Cade friendship, but Jori fits better into my story for that part. I don't appreciate you telling me what to do. I do what I want, thank you very much.**

**Six. She left it at Tori's house 'cause they were watching it together. Duh. **

**Seven. Please leave. If you don't like my story, don't read it. I will not re-write it or whatever just to please someone. **

**Kay guys, sorry about that. I am just not happy and very insulted by that review. Oh.. please review on this chapter! (Unless you're going to say something like that. Then please don't.)**

**Until next time,**

**Victoriousjadefan xxx **


	6. Chapter Five

Broken Pieces Left Behind, A Victorious FanFic

Chapter Four

"Where is Cat?" Tori tapped her foot impatiently on the hard, tiled floor. "I told her to meet us in the food court at 2:30! It's already 3!"

"Relax," Andre soothed his friend, "you know Cat. She's always late."

"That's not really an excuse." Tori mumbled, sitting down at a table. Her friends joined her.

"It's not the same." Robbie spoke, "without…her."

"Cat will be here soon. Don't worry." Andre smiled at Robbie, but he only shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about Cat." The realization of who Robbie was referring to hit the group. Everyone went silent. "Guys…" Robbie broke it, "say something."

"I thought you hated her." Beck finally spoke for the first time in the half hour they've been there, but it wasn't in a friendly tone.

"I never said that!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Well you made it look like you did." Beck shot back. "You were always annoying her, getting up in her business."

"I was not!"

"Guys!" Tori shushed them, "look. There's Cat." The group waved the red head over.

"Hi hi!" Cat grinned, sitting herself down beside Tori.

"You're late." Tori said a-matter-of-factly.

"I am?" Cat checked her phone, "oh! I am! Wait, what time were we supposed to meet here again? The gang sighed.

"Anyway," Tori got up, "We should start shopping! I was hoping to hit the new store, it's by the pet store. I think it's called Lacie's or something."

"Isn't that a clothing store," Andre gave Tori a confused expression, "for girls?"

"Yep!" Cat exclaimed. "I went there the other day with my mom! It's soooo cool! They have the best little sundresses!" She bounced up and down.

"We're going there." Tori grabbed Andre's hand and proceeded to drag him towards the store.

"Yay!" Cat smiled while following Tori and Andre.

"Sounds good to me!" Robbie said, trailing behind Cat. The only one left was Beck.

"Guys, Beck's not coming with us!" Cat pouted dramatically, "Does he hate us?"

"No, I just think he hates the idea of shopping for dresses," Tori laughed. "I'll get him. You guys stay here." Cat and Robbie nodded while Andre groaned.

"Beck!" Tori called, racing over to him. "Why aren't you coming? Is it because of the store? Listen if it bothers you that much we don't have to g-"

"It's not the store," Beck cut her off. He was seated at the group's former table with his head in one of his hands, a blank look plastered on his face.

"Then wh- oh." Tori cut herself off, realizing why Beck refused to go into the girly store. She sat down beside him, patting his shoulder.

"I miss her so much, Tori." Beck chocked out, very close to tears. "And, what makes it worse is this whole thing is my fault. I should have never let her walk home by herself! It should be me missing, not her. She didn't deserve this!" Tori didn't think now was the appropriate time to remind Beck that they were in public and maybe he should quiet down, so she just continued to pat his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she finally spoke.

"Yes, it is."

"Fine, believe what you want." Tori took her hand off of his shoulder, "but it's really, really not."

"Thanks, Tori." Beck forced a small smile.

"No problem," the brunette stood up, "now, are you coming?"

"Sure."

"But guyssss," Cat wined to her two guy friends, "I _really _have to go!"

"Just wait until Tori gets back so she can take you," Andre told the red-head. "Robbie and don't want you going into the bathroom alone. We'd take you, but we're not girls." Ever since Jade's disappearance, the gang had been much more cautious. No one ever went anywhere without at least one other person, not even to the bathroom.

"I really have to wazz, guys!" Cat hit Andre's arm lightly, "please, please let me go!"

Robbie sighed. "Just let her, Andre. The bathroom isn't even that far away from here. I can see it," the curly-haired boy pointed to the bathroom.

"Alright," Andre gave in. "But please, lil' red, be careful." Cat nodded.

"Thank you!" She called, running in an odd fashion to the bathroom.

"Hey guys, I got beck." Tori arrived as soon as Cat left. Her smile turned into a worried frown when she realized the perky red-head was not in fact with them. "Guys," she started, "where's Cat?"

"Well..um..you see, Tori.." Robbie stuttered nervously. Andre sighed.

"She really had to take a wazz, it was an emergency. We let her go." Tori groaned. "It's just one time!" Andre defended Robbie and himself.

"But guys, its Cat we're talking about! Who knows what could happen?" Tori said, worry clearly in her tone.

"Well then go get her." Robbie suggested. Tori nodded.

"Okay, I'll-" She was cut off by a high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom.

"Was that…" Robbie started, too afraid to finish his sentence. Tori finished it for him.

"Yeah…"

**A/N: :O You obviously know who screamed, right? Well, what do you guys think happened? Leave a review saying so!**

**Sorry for the late update, my reasoning is the same as I said in the author's not for Dear Jade. :( **

**When I updated Dear Jade, I only received ten reviews even though I had gotten a whole lot of views. I don't want a repeat. Please, PLEASE review this chapter! Even if you are super lazy (like me), just put 'loved it' or 'it was okay'. Thanks a ton!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Victoriousjadefan xx :D **


	7. Chapter Six

Broken Pieces Left Behind, A Victorious FanFic

Chapter Five

**A/N: I titled some chapters wrong, but this is chapter five. **

"Cat!" The five friends yelled simultaneously as they ran towards the bathroom. "Cat!" The boys stopped at the bathroom door, whereas Tori rushed in. 

"Cat? Are you okay?" Tori breathed heavily, looking under each stall. She let out a breath of relief when she spotted purple ballet flats. "Cat, please come out." Cat slowly opened the door. "Cat," Tori patted her friend on the back, "what's the matter?"

"N-nothing is wrong, really." Cat shuttered a bit, shaking. "I just… I…"

"What?" Tori gave Cat's arm a slight squeeze. "You what, Cat?"

"I saw Jade."

.

"Guys," Andre looked at his watch for the twentieth time, "it's been ten minutes. I think one of us should go in there."

"Even though I'm really worried, I refuse to go into a girl's bathroom. People already tease me for being girly! If it got out that I went into a girl's bathroom, that'd ruin me!" Robbie exclaimed. Andre sighed.

"Beck?" Andre asked his friend hopefully. After what had seemed like an eternity, Beck nodded.

"Whatever. I'll go."

.

Thankfully for Beck, the only girl's in the bathroom as in entered were Tori and Cat. "Guys," Beck tapped Tori's shoulder, "let's go." The two girls stayed put. "Guys," Beck began to grow impatient, "we have to go." Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Cat turned to face Beck. A wave of concern came over him as he took in her facial expression. "What happened?"

"It's-it's her." Cat mumbled whilst shaking, "I saw her." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Who?" Beck turned to Tori, who was still facing the other way, for answers. "Who did she see, Tori?" Tori took a deep breath and turned around.

"Jade." She told him without stuttering, "Cat says she saw Jade." Beck shook his head.

"No." He whispered. "No," he said again, louder that time. "You, you guys are lying." He stated, pointing in Tori and Cat's direction.

"That's what she told me." Tori noted, edging towards the door. "I don't know if it's true or not but-" she was cut off by Cat's, surprising loud, voice.

"I'm not lying." She declared in a tone that had Tori slightly frightened.

"I didn't say you were, Cat. I was just saying-"

"I'M SAW HER! OKAY?! YOU CAN BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT BUT I KNOW I SAW HER!" Tori stood frozen while Beck stroked Cat's arm. Cat pushed away Beck's attempt to comfort her and made her way out of the bathroom.

.

"But dad!" Tori argued, pressing her cell phone to her ear, "she said she did! You know her, she doesn't lie." Another pause. "No! I refuse to-" Tori gasped.

"What is it?" Andre questioned as Tori placed her phone back into her purse.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Robbie asked eagerly. Tori shook her head.

"He hung up on me after saying that he book us all an appointment with a local therapist." She zipped up her jacket. "Can you believe it?" Robbie scrunched up his nose.

"Therapy?" Tori nodded. "Why do we need therapy?"

"I don't know." Tori threw her arms up into the air. "My dad said it'd help us cope better, but I can read between the lines."

"What did you read?" Cat asked timidly. She had calmed down, but that didn't mean she did not believe what she saw.

"I think my dad thinks you're imagining everything." Tori told her friend calmly, patting her arm. "Don't worry, though. We all believe you. Right guys?" She glanced at the others to make sure they were nodding.

"Right." Robbie said, smiling. Andre smiled also.

"Of course."

**A/N: oops I'm leaving it here. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. Some people actually guessed why Cat screamed, and the people that did, if you actually have an account, will receive a small sneak peek of the next chapter once I write it.**


End file.
